


Seeking truth

by demon_dean



Category: AU - Fandom, Alternative Universe - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, D/s, Dom!Loki, M/M, Restraints, Slight medical play, Starting relationship, Sub!Thor, Top!Loki, bottom!Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_dean/pseuds/demon_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thor doesn’t like BDSM. Ever since his last girlfriend left him because he ‘didn’t do it like in 50 shades of Grey’, he had dreaded the act. He just wasn’t a Dom, he didn’t like hitting people, ordering them around and playing with them for his pleasure. It all changes thought when he meets Loki, a true Dom that shows Thor what real BDSM it’s like, and the blonde discovers that he rather likes being submissive."<br/>Original prompt found at: http://thorkisauce.tumblr.com/post/116980847140/thorki-prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking truth

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my beta mangaka-soldier.tumblr.com for helping this fic get published.

Thor hadn't wanted to come to the party. He _had_ wanted to spend another night curled up at home after exhausting himself in the gym but Sif had resolutely told him it was time to stop moping around, and that he would not be excused under any circumstances from her birthday on Friday.

To tell the truth Thor knew he had been acting unfair towards his friends who had been nothing but supportive all through his breakup with Amora but he just couldn't bring himself to be social and he certainly didn't want them trying to hook him up with someone.

Ah, Amora, she had been beautiful and witty, everything Thor had ever thought he would want in a relationship. For her he had turned himself upside down, only to end up losing her anyway.

He had never really wanted to try any of those weird things from that damn book “Fifty shades of Grey” but somehow Amora had convinced him it would be fun and greatly improve their love life.

Well, it ended up with Thor realizing he certainly wasn't a Dom or generally into that BDSM stuff and Amora in turn told him he just wasn't a man enough to live up to Christian Grey. If being a real man meant hurting a defenceless woman then-- yes, Thor guessed he wasn't like Christian Grey but he wasn't so certain it was a bad thing either. His mother had taught him better than hurting others for pleasure after all and Thor had always had a big soft heart.

The blonde took a deep breath and knocked on Sif's door, nervously checking his flowers and smoothing down the red button down he had decided to wear. He told himself it would be all right, he would be meeting up with most of his friends after all, and if he didn't really feel like socializing he could always retreat back home and apologise to his best friend later.

Before he could finish musing the door opened and he had his arms full of a happily squealing Sif, the sound of music and conversing voices drifting out to the corridor. After quickly presenting his flowers and gift to the woman he was ushered inside, greeting a lot of familiar faces and exchanging pleasantries. Fandral somehow managed to equip him with a beer bottle before he even sat down and he grinned to his friend, letting his eyes roam and take in the people seated around the small table who were chatting lively.

A lot of them were people he and Sif both knew from school but there was at least one unfamiliar face that caught the blonde's eye. He thought he would have certainly remembered if he had seen this man before as the sharp cheekbones, pale skin, dark hair and emerald green sparkling eyes gave the young man a certain mystique and sex appeal Thor could appreciate. It was exactly because of men like the one seated across the table from him and casually sipping his beer that Thor counted himself bi-curious.

“Thor, this is Loki. Loki, Thor.” Sif casually introduced them, flopping down besides the blonde and throwing her legs over his lap.

Thor could feel himself blush as the other checked him out with his eyes, thoroughly, and he fidgeted with his beer label.

“Loki? So... Uh... How do you and Sif know each other?” He blurted out the first thing he could think of.

Loki gave him a mischievous grin, slowly licking his pale lips and exchanging a glance with Sif.

“Well he...We used to hang out at work and... my previous place.” The woman explained.

Thor could feel his brows rising since he knew well what sort of high end club it was where his best friend had earned her college money as an administrator for two years.

Lucky for him Volstagg chose that exact moment to arrive with a huge birthday cake and the conversation drifted further but the blonde could swear that from time to time those impossibly green eyes were watching and studying him, making him feel both exposed and intrigued.

He couldn't later say why he had gotten so drunk that night, maybe it was because of Amora and that clusterfuck breakup, maybe it was because of that handsome stranger named Loki, or that he hadn't been out and drinking in almost over a month. Whatever it was, they were nearing one AM and they had finished eating cake, someone thought it would be a brilliant idea to talk about modern literature and of course another had to mention that god damn book.

“I love how BDSM has come to the mainstream consciousness thanks to the Fifty Shades!” One of the girls Sif went to gym with, Cindy was her name? happily exclaimed.

To Thor's surprise Loki instantly perked up, looking genuinely agitated and scoffing.

“Could we _please_ not discuss that piece of crap in any positive association with the D/s lifestyle? _Ever!?_ All that misguided “fantasy” does is glorify abuse and give people a horribly wrong idea about BDSM and what it's like.”

“Well I think men just tend to not understand that a lot of women crave a bit rougher handling, that's why that book is so popular. If more men acted like Mr. Grey in that movie their wives would be a lot happier.” Another girl chimed in between sipping on her cocktail.

Thor knew it was probably a horrible idea to talk about this so publicly but at that moment his alcohol hazed brain didn't really care so he interrupted, waving his hand dismissively at them.

“Trust me. I tried that BDSM shit from that book with my last girlfriend and all I got in return was me understanding I truly don't like hitting people, ordering them around or playing with them for my pleasure. How anyone could enjoy that twisted crap is beyond me.”

He took another gulp from his beer, returning the gaze when he felt Loki's eyes on him.

“Well _as I said_ – the real thing is nothing like those books.” The raven haired man confidently argued. “I worked as a professional dominant for years and I dare to say I know a fair bit more about that lifestyle than some housewife writing about his Twilight fantasies. Being dominant or submissive isn't just about hurting someone or taking their freedom. It's about trust and letting yourself go.”

He took a deep breath, obviously taken back by the amazed silence that had fallen over the room. Loki shook his head and chuckled. “Well don't look so shocked, it was a job like any other and it paid damn well, plus it didn't really have so much to do with sex as it did with power dynamics and psychology.”

Sif rolled her eyes and laughed good heartedly. “Way to steal my party Loki, but could we please move on from imagining you in tight latex to actually play some board games instead?”

It took some time but finally people scattered around to smaller groups to either play or chat, and Thor found himself sitting on the kitchen sofa and drinking up a cocktail that was three parts Russian vodka and one part orange juice.

He was just checking up his Facebook on his phone when he felt the mattress dip and when he looked over he could see no other than the infamous Dom-Loki sitting and smiling at him like they were about to share some great secret.

“Can I help you?” Thor asked, but he was sure he slurred that a fair bit more than intended. God, the man was even more beautiful up close, how was that even possible?

Loki shrugged. “Look, I just... I felt bad when you talked about your girlfriend and how she used you and made you do things you didn't want to do. I don't want you to think that is what our lifestyle truly is about, because it's not. I... I wanted to offer you a free session... With me. To see what it's really like. If you don't like it I will of course stop and won't pressure you into anything.”

Thor's intoxicated brain took some time to process Loki's words but despite his rational brain telling him it was a horrible idea, his dick still seemed to think Loki was the hottest thing ever and that going on a date with him, grated even if it was some kinky dominance shit again, was something that needed to happen.

“I...You mean like I'd be a slave to you?” He finally managed to stammer out, realizing the roles would be reversed from what he had done so far and he wouldn't be in control like he was used to.

Loki smiled and reached into his pocked, pulling out a business card and scribbling a number on its back, handing it over to the drunk blonde.

“Look, I understand you are confused and drunk at the moment but please just think about it and when you are ready -- give me a call. This is my personal number on the back, you can call or text me any time, I won't mind.” Loki told him, warmth and concern in his eyes as he leaned closer and tucked the card into Thor's breast pocket.

The bigger man thought for an insane moment they were going to kiss but then the mysterious stranger named Loki was up and gone and Thor passed out on the same couch not long after. Hogun later tucked a blanket around him and didn't wake until it was the next morning and time to help with the clean-up.

 

Thor thought after waking with a terrible hangover that he had certainly dreamed up the bit about Loki offering him his...services? But sure enough there was a law firm business card with Loki Laufeyson written on it in his breast pocket, and after some inspection a cell phone number scribbled on the other side.

Thor groaned and closed his eyes, knowing that despite everything he was attracted to Loki and the man sure as hell seemed to have some kind of interest in him too if he had offered something like this.

“He's a real charmer but I've rarely seen him take interest in someone like that.” Sif noted, spying the paper in his hand and smiling into her coffee. “He's a good guy, you should give him a chance.”

Thor gave her an incredulous look. “Please! Sif, I know you think I have low standards but we are talking about a guy who hurts others for a living here. I don't think he _has_ a heart if he's okay with cashing people’s money to do something like that.”

Sif sighed and curled her legs up on the chair. “Loki takes that lifestyle very seriously and he only enjoys dominance if his submissive also enjoy it. Trust me, after Amora I would tell you to run like hell if I thought he was anything but a decent guy.”

Thor sighed and grudgingly pushed himself up to get some coffee. He considered throwing away the offending piece of paper right then and there but he just ended up pushing it down the back pocket of his jeans, telling himself he would get rid of it later.

 

Two days after the party Thor was still up at 1 AM, trying to finish some paperwork for his business when he leaned back in his chair and thoughtfully chewed on his pen. He hadn't thrown away Loki's number but instead just stacked it away under a pile of papers on his desk. He, for whatever reason, couldn't get the man out of his head and despite his best judgement he wondered if it would be awfully impolite to message him this late.

Then again he _had_ met the man making a rather raunchy suggestion to him so maybe Thor shouldn't be so worried about good manners. He finally made up his mind and took out the card, copying the number and typing in his message.

 _ **Hi! This is Thor – we met at Sif's party. I'm sorry if I woke you.**_

He nervously thumbed the side of his phone and wondered if and what more he should write. He had hated the things he had done with Amora but on the other hand Sif had told him Loki was a decent guy and Thor trusted her judgement. And he was also kind of intrigued by what exactly Loki had planned to do with him. He held his breath as he hit “SEND”, almost instantly regretting it. He was already considering a message apologizing and telling he had changed his mind when his phone buzzed and he anxiously peered at the screen, opening Loki’s reply.

 _ **Hi! Not at all, I was up anyway. Have you thought about my offer?**_

Thor nervously licked his lips, knowing he was probably going to end up weirded out by Loki's kinks, but maybe it was for the better if he could get the gorgeous stranger out of his system once and for all.

 _ **Sif says I should give you a chance.**_ He typed and waited for a response.

 _ **Well she is both beautiful and smart. ;) You open on Friday?**_ The new message read and the blonde got up from his chair to pace the room, contemplating if he should come up with a lie and say he was busy or just accept the invitation. Would Loki expect him to turn up wearing some silly latex police costume? 

_**OK. Where?**_ Was all he could muster to write before tossing his phone down on the bed and running a hand over his face.

Thor had time to pace back and forth in his rooms a few times before the phone chirped again.

 _ **Come by at seven. Bifrost lane 14-44.**_

“Oh my god!” The blonde whispered and groaned. He was really going to do it, wasn't he? Let some stranger torture him for his pleasure?! But there was something in Loki that had attracted Thor and made him trust him against his better judgement. If nothing else he would be at least confirmed once and for all that he didn't want anything to do with sex involving whips and chains.

 

The rest of the week somehow flew by quicker than Thor expected and at quarter to seven on the Friday evening he found himself standing before an old brick house in a rather nice neighbourhood, frowning at the doorbell before telling himself that if he'd already come this far there was no point in turning back now. It still took him almost five minutes to work up the nerve to actually push the button and hear Loki's voice flowing through the com after a few rings.

“Yes?”

“It's Thor.”

“How lovely. Come right on up, I'm on the third floor.”

The door lock buzzed open and Thor frowned to himself, wondering what the hell he was even doing here really – hadn't the ugly break up with Amora taught him anything?

 _Maybe I can quickly apologize and just ask him out on a dinner or something instead._ He mused to himself while he climbed the stairs but when he reached the third floor he had to stop, seeing Loki barefoot and wearing a very tight pair of black jeans with a deep V-neck white t-shirt.

The man was leaning on his doorframe, smiling, and Thor felt his heart flutter a bit in his chest at the sight. Damn, he was screwed and he knew it.

Loki opened the door a bit more and stepped back to let him through and Thor instantly smelled the fading scent of incense and black tea.

He toed off his booths while Loki just carefully watched him and the blonde raised an eyebrow while returning the stare, never the one to back off from a challenge.

The stranger's green eyes sparkled with mischief as he let his eyes roam over Thor's body and Thor felt his heated gaze almost like a caress.

“Would you like some tea?” Loki casually asked after a heartbeat and Thor felt completely thrown off balance by the unexpected question.

“Yeah... well I mean, weren't we supposed to, you know? I... not that I mind I just...” He stammered, not really sure if he felt relieved or disappointed that Loki wasn't going to fuck him despite giving him the bedroom eyes mere moments ago.

“The living room is on the right, you can have a seat.” Loki casually pointed out. “As for the other things – we have time and I always like to get to know my submissive a bit better first so I can offer them the best experience.” He looked at Thor thoughtfully, the blonde’s lips pressed into a tight smile.

“You don't need to feel threatened by me, Thor. Nothing is going to happen in here that you are not comfortable with – you have just as much power in our play as I do.”

A bit stunned, the blonde just nodded and shuffled to the main room, looking around curiously while Loki headed down the hall to the kitchen.

Everything in the apartment looked surprisingly warm and cosy, no chains or whips in sight. There was a documentary about wild horses playing with the volume muted on the TV and a poetry book half way through reading open on the coffee table, a big working desk on the other side of the room by the window which held a laptop and stacks of books and files, presumably for the man's work in the law firm that he mentioned at the party.

There were framed pictures on one of the shelves showing Loki with a big wolf like dog and a few that seemed to be riding competitions. Thor couldn't deny that the man looked great on a horse, his posture confident and face smiling.

Loki arrived back at that moment and caught him looking at the pictures but didn't say anything, instead placing a tray with two tea cups, sugar and milk down on the table.

He casually sat down on the big couch, pouring himself tea with milk and blowing it a bit while watching Thor.

The blonde took a seat as well, nervous but determined not to let it show.

The Dom leaned back a bit, looking thoughtful before finally speaking.

“Well Thor, as I understand your experience with dominance has been somewhat skewed and uninformed, so first of all we are going to just talk a bit. For me this kind of relationship means both parties know what and why they are doing what they do. Me being a Dom and you being submissive means I am going to take care of you, but it also means you are going to have to trust me and tell me what you need for this to work.”

Thor swallowed and poured a cup of tea to give himself some time before answering, trying to distract his mind and understand what was going on here. This was certainly not what he had been expecting. In those books, what Amora had said... Being a Dom had meant being the one deciding everything and hurting your submissive, no matter if she or he wanted it or not, you just endured what they did. What Loki was offering sounded more like a real relationship, rather than the setting the blonde had been expecting. He was confused but nodded, deciding to trust Loki and give him a chance to prove himself.

“All right.”

The Dom rubbed his lower lip with a finger idly, deep in thought.

“So. As I gather you're comfortable being with both men and women in the bedroom? Would you say you're bisexual?”

Thor bit his lip and thumbed his tea cup, letting his long hair fall in front of his eyes.

“I...I wouldn't exactly put it like that. I mean, yeah, I've had a few drunken encounters with men but I consider myself straight as far as relationships go.”

“But you do have fantasies about men as well?” Loki questioned, his tone carefully neutral before he added. “I want you to think about it a bit, you don't have to tell me right away but if you think there's something I might be able to help you fulfil I'd be glad to do it.”

Thor nodded and blushed red to the tips of his ears. God, he... He felt embarrassed to even think about some of the things he's fantasized about in the shower but he also couldn't help but to imagine Loki in some of those scenarios and yeah... He coughed and hoped somewhat discreetly adjusted his jeans so his hard on wouldn't be so obvious.

Loki continued with his questions. “So would it be all right if I touched you tonight? I just wish to inspect you and you can stop me at any time if you start to feel uncomfortable. You are a big strong man so you have nothing to fear of me.”

Thor scoffed. “Yeah and you will tie me up and I'll be as helpless as a kitten. You don't have to give me the illusion of freedom Loki, I know how this stuff works.”

Loki sighed and rubbed his collarbone idly.

“No, you really don't, and that's the problem. I am not giving you an illusion of anything, I won't tie you up unless you want me to. This isn't abuse, this is play for fun – to bring us both pleasure.”

Thor straightened his back, looking the other man in the eye and he had to agree that Loki looked sincere and somewhat hurt that Thor thought the worst of him. Maybe the blonde really should give him the benefit of the doubt.

“All right. I won't question your motives if you really act by your words.”

“Fair enough.” Loki agreed and smiled. “So, do you prefer to address me as Daddy or Sir during our play? Do you have your own preferred safe word?”

Thor again felt uncomfortable but tried to take it all as calm and detached as the Dom seemed to do.

“I have... a rather complicated relationship with my father so I think I would certainly prefer “Sir”, I... I don't know about the safe word. It's supposed to be something you say when you want to stop, right?”

The other nodded along. “Yes, I usually suggest the word to be “Magnolia” for those who don't have their own.”

Thor breathed a bit relieved, as he had come up with nothing and gladly accepted the rope Loki had thrown him.

“Magnolia, it should be easy to remember.” He had finished his tea by then and noticed that Loki had done the same.

The silence lingered between them for a moment before the Dom sighed.

“To tell the truth this is not exactly how I usually do things,” Loki admitted reluctantly, giving Thor a long look. “If you were my usual client there would be much more we should discuss beforehand but since this is a one-time thing for you I'll forego my usual routine and just try to give you the best experience on what little information I have.”

He smiled then and nodded.

“I think it's all right if we start with something light now and get to know each other. You can stop the session at any time when you feel overwhelmed or if you need more explanations. While we play you may address me as “Sir” and need to obey me. I'll give you what you need but I can't do that if you don't trust me and let go of your usual reservations. What happens between us during the session stays between us, its private information and everything you do or say is safe with me.”

The dark haired man rose and extended his hand like an invitation. Thor doubted only for a moment more before taking it and rising with him.

Loki was tall but still a few inches shorter than Thor, his body lean but fit like that of a runner's, his hand smooth where it gripped Thor's. He was attractive, no doubt about it, but there was still something more than the looks that truly intrigued the blonde.

“Follow me.” Loki instructed and let go of his hand, guiding Thor down the hall again, past two closed doors and opening the third one. This room was different from the rest of the apartment as there were no windows and the walls and ceiling seemed to be padded with something Thor assumed was sound isolation. There wasn't much furniture in the room except a couch, big cupboard and various arrays of contraptions that Thor was rather sure were meant for restraining someone while torturing or fucking them. He felt a light shiver run down his back -- he was clearly out of his depth here but Loki was gently touching his cheek and catching his eyes.

“Could you undress for me, Thor?” He simply asked and placed a chair next to the couch.

“You can fold your clothing and put it on here.” He instructed, his voice confident but not harsh.

Loki went about getting something from the cupboard while Thor slowly undressed, it was a bit colder in the room than in the rest of the apartment but not unpleasantly so. He put hard work into keeping his body in shape so he wasn't exactly shy but he still removed his boxer briefs reluctantly and fought the urge to cover himself up.

“Are you ready to start?” Loki asked, returning to him.

“Yes.” Thor answered, wondering what would happen next.

Loki nodded. “All right then. Until I say we're done you will follow my orders and address me as “Sir”. What is your safe word?”

“Magnolia.” Thor answered, unsure if Loki really thought he had forgotten it so quick but realising that more likely the man was just checking to make sure he could use it when needed.

Thor felt nervous but he still nodded and followed when the Dom touched his hand lightly next and inclined his head towards a contraption that looked like some sort of gynaecological examination chair.

Loki guided him to sit down on its soft padded surface and arranged his legs so they were spread wide before lowering the back of the chair.

Thor fidgeted a bit, noticing the thick restraints on the side of the chair but instead of sealing them Loki just went and picked up a pair of disposable rubber gloves and a packet of lube he had retrieved from the cupboard earlier.

He rolled the gloves on, looking over Thor's body and making the man feel shy again. He felt like he was on display and he guessed it was the point of the thing but he wasn't restrained and Loki didn't seem to carry anything to hurt him with so he guessed it was okay if he just went with it.

“I am going to examine you now. Be a good boy and hold still while I do this. You may not touch yourself.”

Loki's fingers were long and nimble, slightly cool but warming up against his skin as Loki dragged them first over Thor's arms and hands, turning them slightly like a real medical examiner would. The Dom hummed lightly a few times but seemed to be otherwise concentrated on his task and Thor was genuinely surprised by how much such close inspection turned him on. The hard on he had managed to suppress earlier seemed to be back as his exposed dick twitched against his thigh and he moaned lightly. Loki moved over to his head, touching his jaw, neck and ears before spreading his long fingers over Thor's pecks, lightly kneading the firm muscle.

Thor wanted Loki to touch him more or to just take matters into his own hand but the dominant had told him to stay still and for whatever reason he really didn't want to disappoint him.

As the skilful hands moved lower however, caressing his nipples and abdomen, Thor found it increasingly hard to stay still, fidgeting despite his best efforts. Loki noticed it and while slipping his hand up and down the groove of his thigh, the tips of his fingers grazing the blonde curls of Thor's pubic hair, he asked in a low concerned voice.

“Is it hard for you to stay still and be good? I can restrain you but only if you want me to. It won't change anything, I am still just going to examine you but if you think it would help you behave I can do it.”

Thor considered it, his muscles now shivering with the strain of keeping still and a light sweat was breaking out all over his body from the arousal.

“I...I think...maybe, it would be better.”

Loki raised an expectant eyebrow, his gloved hand stopping the caressing motion mid stroke.

Thor swallowed and frowned before realising he hadn't used the proper form.

“I mean – Sir, please?”

Loki grinned, looking pleased and nodded.

“All right, I will help you. Can you repeat to me the word you can use when you want me to stop? What is your safe word Thor?”

“Magnolia...Sir. But I don't want to stop.”

Loki circled around the chair, carefully sealing the restraints around Thor's arms and legs, his movements slow and sure.

The blonde drew in small and shallow breaths, screwing his eyes shut tight and telling himself it was all right and hoping like hell Loki wouldn't abuse his trust.

“Hey, Thor, look at me. You're all right. I'm right here.” Loki called out to his playmate when he saw his reaction and leaned down over him so their faces were mere inches apart.

“If this doesn't feel good I will take them off. Just say the word. I promise.” His face was a mix of concentration and an odd sort of affection as he stared down at Thor and lightly petted his hair.

The blonde blinked up at him and considered the words for a moment. Oddly enough he didn't really feel helpless in a bad kind of way like he would have expected, rather there was something small and warm in his chest, a sort of vacuum in his brain telling him that Loki had him and that he didn't have to worry about anything. He could be good now because he couldn't move even if he wanted to. And if he was good then Loki would continue to touch him like he was something special.

Thor swallowed and slowly shook his head.

“No. It's... It's all right.”

The Dom nodded, looking pleased, and his gloved hand slipped over Thor's thigh once again, making him shiver with want and his hips buck helplessly with need.

It went on like that for a while with the blonde's breathing growing heavier and mixing with small moans, while Loki didn't seem affected at all and just let his hands roam and wander, avoiding more erogenous zones until he was done exploring the rest of the man's body.

When he finally did reach down and his rubber covered hand closed over the blonde's leaking cock, Thor couldn't hold back the long moan and whispered pleas falling from his lips.

Loki just smirked knowingly and kept stroking his length until he was fully hard, then stopping and leaning down to speak to Thor again, his voice sensual and low.

“Have you've ever been touched down here?” He asked while his fingers slipped to the crack of Thor's ass, stroking teasingly over his puckered hole.

The bigger man gasped and instinctively jerked back but his restraints didn't give him much room to move and his body was also rather intrigued by the possibility of letting Loki have him like that. He took a deep breath and decided to go with the truth when answering.

“No...Sir. I've always topped when with others and I've thought about touching myself there but I've never really done it, not properly.”

The Dom was practically purring now as he leaned close to Thor's ear.

“I would like to perform an anal check on you and milk your prostrate, Thor. Would you like that? Would you like to come with my fingers in your ass?”

Thor knew he was pathetic but he made a keening sound and nodded, already imagining Loki touching him in his most private places and finding it unexpectedly arousing. Thor's world had somehow narrowed down to the man in control of him and he just knew it would be unlike any other pleasure he had ever felt if he completely surrendered himself to Loki.

The other man straightened himself and picked up the lube, taking time to coat up three of his fingers and look over his submissive. Thor knew he must have looked like a wanton whore with his legs spread and cock leaking precome, his body flushed and waiting for Loki to breach him.

Loki stroked his index finger over Thor's hole, smearing the slick from his fingers on it.

“I need you to relax and be a good boy. If you tense up you will only hurt yourself and I don't want that. I will go slow at first so take deep breaths and lay back.”

He proceeded to carefully massage the tense ring of muscle, coaxing Thor to relax before pushing the tip of his finger in.

The blonde drew in a breath and held it for a moment, the new feeling strange and his body fighting the intrusion, but Loki kept murmuring praise and telling him how hot he looked and how much he was going to love making Thor come like this. He wasn't even sure how much time had really passed but finally his body relaxed and he nodded, signalling for Loki to keep going.

“Yes, that's it. You're so tight.” Loki murmured in wonder while his other hand resumed stroking Thor slowly up and down his hard length. The double stimulation was enough to make the bound man writhe and eventually start moving against the finger breaching him, enjoying the new feeling of fullness. 

When Loki crooked his finger on a particularly deep down thrust and brushed over a bundle of nerves he’d never touched before, Thor gasped and pushed his mid-drift off the chair, cursing.

“Fuck. That. Fuck.”

Loki's voice was irritatingly casual as he kept mercilessly brushing over Thor's prostate and explained.

“I would love to hear about a fantasy of yours now. You can imagine it while you talk – I want to hear every little detail.”

Thor hesitated slightly bud God, the way Loki's rubber clad finger was stretching him was just too good and he knew he'd spill his secrets.

“I...Ah! I've had this fantasy, about – about a king and his consort. The king is not bigger or stronger than his slave but… he is his master and has the right to use his slave's body in whatever way he pleases.”

A carnal look of want passed over Loki's features for a moment before he grinned and pushed a second finger against Thor's rim.

“I think the slave is a really dirty whore who loves being fucked but puts on a show of not wanting it because he doesn't want to admit it to anyone. The king of course knows better and fills up his little pet as often as possible.”

Thor choked on his breath and let out a small whine, pushing down on the fingers breaching him and feeling them both slip inside, his tight inner walls fluttering.

Fuck. It was almost like Loki could read his mind. These dirty fantasies... He had never told anyone about them. He was a big strong man, he was supposed to be the one in control, not longing to be taken and conquered. Yet here he was with Loki, tied down and grinding down on his fingers, more turned on and exited than he could ever really remember himself being before. He felt... more alive somehow and he knew that there was no way he could go back to living his life like he had before.

“Please...more...Sir.” He begged, his hips canting up and down and sweat rolling off of his brow.

Loki looked pleased as he poured more lube over his fingers and added a third one while pulling back the hand that had been stimulating Thor's cock, concentrating on stroking the small bundle of nerves instead.

“Such a pretty little pet.” Loki cooed, his free hand brushing back the stray locks from the blonde's forehead. “I think as a reward I will get you some really nice chains for the next time and let you present yourself for the king. Maybe if you’re good he would be kind enough to fuck your mouth and let you swallow his come, would you like that?”

“Ah!” Thor cried out, his body convulsing from the stimulation and the image of being chained and begging on his knees in front of Loki, his King.

His cock was neglected and weeping angrily against his belly but the man didn't really care as he felt his orgasm coiling inside of him just from the stimulation of Loki fingering him just right.

“Be a good boy now and cum all over yourself for me. I want to see you cum.” Loki instructed, his voice low and sensual as he leaned close enough so that he and his submissive were sharing their breaths.

He twisted his fingers, his tempo merciless and Thor cried out, convulsing and mewling as his body clenched down on the long rubber clad digits.  
It felt like too much and not enough at the same time before his body toppled over into pure white hot bliss and boneless ecstasy, rope after rope of white come spurting over his belly and chest.

 

He must have blacked out for a moment from the bliss because when he came through his ass was empty and Loki was standing over him without the gloves and a damp towel in his hands.

“The play is over for today, you did real good, I am proud of you.”

The raven haired spoke as he carefully wiped down the bigger man's body, simultaneously undoing his restraints but Thor couldn't have cared less as he still felt too good and tired to move anywhere just then.

“That was... That was intense.” He finally managed to speak, his voice hoarse. Had he yelled when coming? He felt embarrassed for a moment but then remembered that the walls were probably sound proof and Loki, well Loki probably rather enjoyed something like that anyway.

He sighed, feeling exhausted and the Dom had to nudge his shoulder.

“Come on now. You can't stay here – your feet will cramp up.”

Thor slowly rose, feeling like his entire body was made of jelly. His ass was throbbing with a slight ache but it was nothing compared to the intense pleasure he had just experienced. He still ended up leaning heavily on Loki as the man guided him to the couch and wrapped him up in a thin blanked, laying him down on his side and protectively curling around him from behind. Thor had never really been the small spoon but he soon found out he liked the way he could feel Loki's heartbeat and breaths against his back while he relaxed and drifted.

“If you want I would love to continue playing with you, Thor. I think we could have much fun and you seem to be a quick learner.” Loki finally spoke, his voice soft but sure.

Thor was sleepy and warm, his body spent but his head was already swarming with ideas. He slowly nodded, grinning and turning a bit to face Loki.

“Thank you My King, I would very much like that.”


End file.
